O Captain, My Father
by sparkysperky
Summary: Not the typical girl at Welton story. It has a surprise! The title stinks, review or message me with suggestions. Please read, my first upload. K for now, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

There were lots of words that could describe Abigail. Weak was not one of them. Her mother had died when she was only five, and her father had raised her with the help of a nanny until she was seven. By then, the nanny had had enough and quit. She went through a Dominican au pair after that, which left when she was ten leaving her fluent in Spanish and with a dangerously specific knowledge of Santeria. After Ines left, her father sent her to her mother's sister's house. She was pretty much left to her own devices for seven years, until her aunt injured herself in a boat accident and could no longer take care of her. Her father, who had just been offered a job teaching at an all boys' boarding school (his alma mater), had pulled a few strings to enroll her "because the women of her mother's family seemed to have bad luck, and he wanted to keep her close by". She decided this was his way of saying he missed her.

As the train pulled into the station, she reread her father's note.

_Abby,_

_I'll be at the station at six 'o'clock sharp. The boys will arrive tomorrow, and Mr. Nolan (the dean) will announce your enrollment and the extenuating circumstances it is under. I had a uniform made up for you, just like the boys' but with a skirt. I know you hate them, but Nolan was firm. I love you_

_ Daddy_

_P.S. I don't who's in my classes yet, but if you are it is going to have to be "Mr. Keating" in the classroom, none of this "Daddy" business._

Abby got off of the train. She had only one suitcase of things, since the school required a uniform. She clung to the well-worn leather case and glanced up at the big clock. It was five minutes 'til, but since her father did not have a reputation for being on time she glanced around for a bench. Sure enough, she was sitting there in the growing gloom for a near quarter of an hour before a large black car pulled up and her harried looking father rushed out.

"Abby! I'm so sorry, I was planning my first lesson, and I got caught up looking at pictures of old classes, and my God! Look at you! When did my baby girl get all grown up?" Abby fidgeted self consciously. She was wearing a simply black skirt that fell just past her knee (she never wore crinolines, she found them itchy and uncomfortable to sit in), a white polo shirt, a cinched belt, and saddle shoes. She thought she looked modest and slightly more mature than usual, but her father was making the biggest deal out of the smallest things, as per usual.

"Daddy, everyone dresses like this. It's normal." She tried to be aloof, but after only a moment she dissolved into giggles and threw her arms around her father. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Abby. Now, let's get back to Welton, Mr. Nolan wants to talk to you before tomorrow." Abby grinned. She knew that no matter what happened, she would be happy because she would be living with her father again. Oh how wrong she was.

**A/N** PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first upload to this site so be gentle but honest. Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

"Abigail Keating," Mr. Nolan paced back and forth. "I hope you understand this is highly unusual. I don't understand why your father was dissatisfied with you attending Henley or some other perfectly respectable school built for people with your, ah, gender persuasion." Abby struggled to hold in her giggles at his choice of words.

"I know sir. My father says that he, well, he wants to keep and eye on me. It's very kind of you too allow me to attend your school." Mr. Nolan didn't stop pacing or make eye contact. "I'm really excited. I mean, this is such a great school and I'm the first girl ever, and-" Nolan held up his hand. Abby stopped talking.

"There is a small matter of where you will be sleeping." Abby started.

"I assumed in my father's quarters, where else-" Nolan cut her off again.

"I feel the community would be less interrupted by your presence if you, ah, followed the normal routines of a senior at Welton. So, I have arranged a room for you on the floor with our senior boys. A single of course, and a private bathroom, generally used for the progeny international diplomats who are uncomfortable with sharing a space with common boys, but I digress. You will be sleeping there, studying there, and socializing there. I think it may be best if your relation to Mr. Keating is kept from the boys as we don't want any special treatment accusations. Obviously, this means that visits will only be allowed sporadically. Also, it has been decided that you shall use your mother's maiden name to avoid awkward questions. Abigail Butler sounds lovely doesn't it?" Abby froze. She nodded, and then realized that was hardly an appropriate way to respond to the dean of her new school.

"Yes sir. May I go to my father's apartment and get my things?" Nolan nodded and pointed down the hall, dismissing her. Abby barely got out of his sight when the tears began to fall. She stumbled through her father's classroom, into his office, and collapsed onto a chair, sobbing. Her father put his arms around her.

"Abby, I just got the memo. I cannot believe Nolan! I asked if I could have my daughter stay with me, and then if I could enroll her in the school! I didn't realize the second request would nullify the first. Baby, I am so sorry." Mr. Keating began to cry as well. Abby sniffled and glanced at her father's messy desk. Front and center was a framed photograph of her mother. Abby had been told all her life that she was the spitting image of Marta Keating, but looking at the picture all she could see was a woman, frozen in time, laughing her heart out. Abby sighed and pulled away from her father.

"Daddy, I have to get my stuff and move into my room. I just have my carpet bag, will you get my uniforms?" Her father nodded and grabbed a neatly folded pile from the window sill. Abby bit her lip. "Daddy, since I'm not allowed to visit, not often anyway, can you try and make sure I'm in your class?" Mr. Keating stared at his daughter. He hadn't fully grasped the concept of living with her but not, yet she obviously had, showing once again her maturity.

"I'll try Abby baby, but I can't promise anything. Now, let's go to your room okay?" The two of them walked to the dormitory side by side in a companionable silence.

"One hundred years ago, in 1859, forty-one boys sat in this room and were asked the same question that now greets you at the beginning of each semester. Gentlemen, what are the four pillars?"

Abby was sitting in the audience, near the back, so no one saw her surprise as every boy in uniform stood up and recited "Tradition, Honor, Discipline, Excellence," and then sat back down. Gosh, maybe this school wasn't such a good idea, she thought to herself. But Mr. Nolan was still talking.

"In her first year, Welton Academy graduated five students. Last year, we graduated fifty-one, and more than seventy-five percent of those went on the Ivy Leagues! This kind of accomplishment is the result of fervent dedication to the principles taught here. This is why you parents have been sending us your sons. This is why we are the best preparatory school in the United States!" The parents cheered. Abby glanced around, were they really swallowing that? Apparently yes, as Mr. Nolan acknowledged them and continued to talk. "As you know, our beloved Mr. Portius of the English department retired last term. You will have the opportunity later to meet his replacement, Mr. John Keating. Mr. Keating is himself an honors graduate of this school, and has for the past several years been teaching at the highly regarded Chester School, in London. I would also like to announce that, due to some extenuating circumstances, Welton has accepted as a senior student Miss Abigail Butler. Miss Butler, if you could stand up please," Abby jumped to her feet and smiled at the shocked faces around her. "If any parents have questions on how this is being handled or something of the like they may feel free to approach me. However, the reasons behind her enrollment are personal and cannot be addressed in this session." Mr. Nolan stepped back and dismissed the mass of students and parents. Abby raced towards her dorm, hoping to avoid angry parents. As she was struggling to unlock her door, a group of young men walked by, glanced at her, and stopped dead.

"We get the girl, alright!" One of them exclaimed. Another stepped forward.

"Ignore Cameron; he doesn't know how to talk to anyone. I, on the other hand, am very good at talking to people, particularly girls," he wiggled his eyebrows and stuck out his hand. "Charlie Dalton pleased to meet you." Abby laughed.

"You can call me Abby, 'Abigail' sounds way too formal."

"Formal is all the best for Nolan," smirked another boy. "I'm Neil Perry and welcome to Hellton!" Abby laughed again. "Oh, where are my manners. You've met Charlie and Cameron, but this is Knox, Pitts, and Meeks. We all live on this hall, so you'll be seeing quite bit. Honestly, probably more than you'd like. Well, I'm going to go meet my roommate, see you all!" The rest of the boys took their leave and wandered off. Abby shut her door and smiled. Maybe living here wouldn't be too bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned, there would be lots more shirtless poets.**

That evening at dinner, Abby shuffled into the dining hall a little late. Immediately, she glanced at the staff table at the front of the room where her father sat. He glanced at her with an almost imperceptible smile, which made Abby feel a bit better. She glanced around the room. All the boys were stealing glances at her, making her more than a little uncomfortable, but she knew she had to sit somewhere. She saw the cluster of boys she had spoken to earlier, took a deep breath, and walked over.

"May I sit here?" The boys looked surprised. The one she was pretty sure was called Neil recovered first.

"Sure Abby. We're always ready to welcome… anyone." He finished awkwardly. Another one, Charlie or something, sniggered.

"What my friend Neil here is trying to say is he feels special you want to sit with us because you are the only girl in this room." Abby laughed.

"You were nice to me earlier. Sort of," she added, shooting a glare at the red haired one. He didn't even have the decency to look abashed.

"By the way, this is Todd." Neil broke the tension by introducing the boy next to him, who had been focusing pointedly on his mashed potatoes. He glanced up and attempted to smile, mumbled something along of the lines of "pleasure" and went back to eating, considerably redder in the face. Neil laughed. "Todd's my roommate. He's new to Hellton as well, so you too have something to talk about. He came from Balincrest. Where did you go to school before this, Abby?" Neil smiled questioningly at her. Abby bit her lip, considering fibbing, but decided it wasn't worth it.

"I've had a tutor since I was 7, when my mother died." There was a silence. Abby forced a grin. "It's okay, it's been a while and I can talk about it now. But hey, let's talk about something else. Um…" Abby wanted to kick herself. She had almost made some friends, but now they thought she was some creepy obsessed orphan girl. She glanced around the table, seeing most of the boys doing the same. Todd was still concentrating on his dinner, and Neil was open and closing his mouth attempting to start a new conversation.

"What classes do you have Abby?" The small, curly haired boy with glasses seemed genuinely interested, not noticing the anxiety around the table. Abby pulled out her schedule, thankful for the excuse to dive under the table.

"I have trigonometry, Latin, chemistry, English, and history. What about you guys?" The boy who'd asked the question smiled.

"The same. Most seniors have those classes, but since you're a latecomer with a less than usual previous education, I was curious. My name is Steven Meeks, by the way. We met earlier." Abby nodded and turned her attention to her dinner. When they had all finished, Neil led the boys up to their floor and into his room. Abby hesitated.

"Am I allowed?" Neil glanced up and down the corridor.

"Probably not. But if Nolan catches you, just say you didn't know the rules. Also, if you come in now while no one's watching he won't find out anyway. If you want to stand around discussing it until he shows up, we can always ask him-" Abby laughed and shoved Neil out of the way. She entered the room, which was similar to hers but with two beds, two wardrobes, two desks, and no attached bathroom. Charlie tapped out a cigarette and lit it.

"Hey Ab, you wanna join our study group? Meeks is the only one who's really smart, but everyone besides me is passing everything. It'll be fun!" Abby grinned. She'd been doing that a lot lately with the boys.

"That sounds great. English has always been my best subject, and I don't know a whole lot of Latin but I pick up languages pretty easily." Meeks looked up.

"That sounds wonderful! It'll be a nice relief to have someone else who actually enjoys Latin. All these guys are just doing to graduate. Do you speak any languages? I assumed you did because you said you picked up languages-" Abby's laughter cut him off.

"Hablo español, pero no hablo mucho porque no hay mucho personas que habla. Comprende chicos?" The boys were shocked, except for Meeks who tilted his head.

"I got that you speak Spanish. And you don't speak it often. But the rest of it went over my head."

"Damn, she's smarter than Meeks! I say we keep her." Everyone laughed at Neil's comment. Abby stood up.

"I have to go finish unpacking and stuff. I'll see you boys tomorrow!" She got up and walked towards the door, then paused and turned around. "Will one of you open the door first and see if anyone's there?" Todd was closest to the door. He jumped up and opened the door a bit and glanced up and down the hallway.

"The coast is clear." He looked at Abby shyly, and then quickly sat back down at his desk, blushing furiously. Abby smiled.

"Thanks!" She skipped out the door and down the hall to her own room. She had made friends. Real friends. She hadn't had a friend since before her mother died. The girl's name had been Laura, and she was a few years older than Abby. When they had moved away from Philadelphia after her mother died she had fallen out of touch with Laura. Until that moment, Abby had never noticed she missed Laura, or that she missed having other people her age. Welton was going to be an interesting experience, but all the same she was excited for the next day when classes began.

At exactly 6:45 the next morning, Abby's alarm clock clanged her awake. Abby wasn't a heavy sleeper, so the clock was muffled with a pillow to keep it from disturbing the other residents of her dorm. It still woke her up easily. She swung out of bed, stripped off her nightclothes and went to her chair and dressed in a white button down shirt, a gray sweater, and a khaki skirt that fell just above her knees. She pulled on charcoal covered stockings and black shoes. She splashed her face with water and dragged a comb through her curly brown hair. Today was the day, first classes at an all boys' school. Abby took a deep breath, grabbed her book bag, and stepped out into the hall. There were a disturbing number of teenage boys in various states of undress, but only a few of them noticed her. One or two ducked into their rooms looking flustered but most of them simply nodded if they noticed her or self. Charlie passed her and flashed a grin. The towel around his middle was riding dangerously low and as he stopped to talk to her Abby had to consciously keep her eyes on his face.

"You're going to have to get used to boys. Rule #1, boys don't like clothes. Especially me!" Abby laughed and swung her book bag at him, causing him to duck and run to the other end of the hall hooting with laughter. No one seemed surprised at his behavior, even though it was only a little after seven in the morning.

"He's always like that," a boy explained when he saw Abby's confused face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own, unfortunately.**

**Big shout out to my (three) reviewers, I love you all so very much. I'm sorry updates are few and far between I'm at boarding school and have like zero free time. Also, sorry it's so short!**

Abby's day was going surprisingly well. After her encounter than morning, she had begun to worry about the environment at all boys' school, but so far nothing too bad had happened, just some disapproving sniffs from teachers. The next class was English, and Abby couldn't have been happier. She knew the rules, but seeing and interacting with her father was something she missed dearly, and she had heard he was a good teacher. Besides all that, English had been her favorite subject since she was a child. She sat down among the chattering boys, and saw her father peeking around the door of his office. He smiled at her, and began to whistle. Abby recognized the song; it was one of his favorites. As he stepped out into the room, a silence fell. Obviously they weren't used to classes that did not begin with a teacher rapping his yardstick on the desk and explaining the course expectations and the punitive measures for failing to meet those expectations. She could feel the tension as her father walked through the room, still whistling, and walked into the hall. No one moved. He stuck his head back in.

"Well, come on." There was a general shuffling of boys getting up and following Mr. Keating into the hall. He looked around at the boys. "Oh Captain, my Captain," is smile widened. "Who knows where that comes from?" Abby did, but she kept her mouth shut and her hands at her sides. She didn't want to draw attention to herself for fear of Nolan. "Anybody?" Someone blew their nose. "It's from a poem by Mr. Walt Whitman, about-" Abby stopped listening. She knew the poem very well, and honestly she had heard most of her father's "big, important speeches" several times before. She could already tell this would be one, probably his _Carpe Diem_ speech, that one was his favorite. The boys around her laughed at something. Her father was making one of her new friends read To the Virgins to Make Much of Time, and embarrassing him about it. Abby liked the poem a lot, and although Pitts wasn't the best reader he did it some justice. Now she knew it would be the Carpe Diem speech; he liked to incorporate classic literature into everything when possible. All the boys moved closer to where Keating was standing, shaking Abby out of her reverie momentarily. She let her mind wander off; she'd heard all of her father's big speeches before and they held little interest for her. However, she found her eyes migrating to the back off Todd's head. He seemed fixated on her father's every word, his head tilted to the side and his shoulders squared.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story fell off my radar for a while (like two years…) but I just found it again and I like it still! I totally apologize. As always, review or PM me with questions or suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: don't own. Touchstone hasn't gotten back to me with how much it costs.**

At lunch, all the boys would talk about was Mr. Keating this and Mr. Keating that. Neil actually pulled out the 1942 yearbook! Abby couldn't believe her new friends' obsession with her father. In order to avoid revealing anything, she feigned disinterest in their chatter and instead studied the boys. Neil was clearly their ringleader: he was charismatic and cute, with ridiculously expressive eyebrows. Charlie thought himself quite a ladies man, although she was skeptical of whether he had any "hands on" experience with girls so to speak. Knox seemed nice enough, but had nothing really special about him. Pitts and Meeks were classically nerdy and very sweet. Cameron- well, Cameron made her wrinkle her nose. And then there was Todd. Quiet, true, and easily embarrassed, but very cute and even handsome in his own way. He had clearly taken her father's speech about seizing the day to heart. He was the only other one in their little group not speaking, and with horror Abby realized he had noticed her watching him. Now it was her turn to blush. To distract them both from what had happened she pulled her attention back to the conversation of the other boys.

"What's the Dead Poets Society?" Meeks was asking. Abby leaned in.

"What?" Neil pushed the books towards her.

"Mr. Keating was in it. Sounds kinda cool, right?" he flashed her a smile and a wink. Abby rolled her eyes at him but smiled back. She had never heard of this Society before, although her father had mentioned having a sort of dramatic reading group when he was in high school. Neil pulled Abby back to the present.

"We're gonna go ask him after school, want to come?"

Abby hesitated. "I don't know if I should…"

"Come on, why the hell not?" Neil's sentiment was seconded by Charlie and Knox.

"I just don't often get along well with teachers outside of the classroom," mumbled Abby, lying through her teeth now. "It's part of the reason I had tutors and governesses instead of going to school after I was seven."

Neil brushed away this objection with a wave of his hand. "Keating not like other teachers, he'll be cool." Abby was terrified of getting her father in trouble, but there seemed to be no way out of this without revealing her secret. She gave a noncommittal shrug. "Great, you're in!" cheered the ever exuberant Neil.

"What the hell just happened?" Abby mumbled to herself as she fell into bed just after three. She wanted to work out all the details – her father, this Society, the boys' delight in reliving it – but she was simply too tired. As she drifted off to sleep, all she could do was wonder how long it would be until Todd was comfortable enough to read for them.

In Neil and Todd's room, there was a sense of wakefulness. The boys were relaxed and happy, but neither wanted to sleep.

"That was a pretty amazing meeting," Todd said, smiling. Neil realized this was the first time there was no forcedness in the smile. It was sunny and sweet, but simultaneously mischievous.

Neil returned the smile. "Yeah, I'm really happy with how it went." In the silence that followed, he leant over and switched off his flashlight. In the dark, the boys stared at the patterns made by the moonlight on their ceiling. "I'm glad you've joined our little group. We need a voice of reason sometimes."

Todd laughed, with only a hint of nervousness. "I can tell." There were another few moments of silence. Then Neil spoke up:

"So how about Abby, huh? She's a pretty cool doll." In the dark, Todd turned the color of an overripe tomato.

"I guess, I mean, I don't know really-" He was cut off by Neil's laughter.

"It's all right, I've kinda got a thing for her too. Anyway, we should probably get some sleep. See you tomorrow, 'night Todd!" and with that he turned over and fell asleep.

Briefly, in the moments before sleep came, Todd cursed. He cursed his own shyness, his handsome and charismatic roommate, and he cursed the fact that girls always went for the loud ones.

**Abrupt ending, sorry. I just really wanted them to talk about Abby. Reviews make me want to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Poets.**

**BTW, I'm kind of in love with fluff. Deal with it.**

Fall passed in a blur. With school, meetings, and friendships to maintain, Abby barely had time to miss her father. Occasionally, while lying in bed, she felt a twinge of sadness at the separation that seemed to be growing between them, but that was quickly tamped down by going over the daily adventures of the Poets, and is all else failed she would turn her attentions to her growing crush on Todd. She was sure her feelings were not reciprocated, but that didn't stop her from swooning a little bit whenever he entered the room (or cave as the case may have been.)

One Sunday afternoon, while Abby was sitting with the gang in Neil and Todd's room, there was a knock on the door. Abby was unceremoniously bundled under Todd's bed, which she allowed herself only a moment of pleasure over. While lying among the dust (and bright blue gravel, for some reason) that populated the floor under Todd's bed, she strained her ears towards to the voices above her. To her surprise, she heard her own name.

"You guys have been hanging out with the new girl, Abigail Butler, right?" It was Hopkins. There was a general murmur of consent. Charlie piped up:

"Yeah, and she's ours, so if you're sniffing around her you can move on over," he paused to draw on his cigarette. "I hear Henley has some nice looking girls." Hopkins scoffed.

"Not what I'm here for. Nolan wants her in his office right after classes tomorrow, she's to skip her extracurriculars. If you see her, let her know," he said, and Abby could hear him turning to leave. The door opened, and Hopkins paused. "And if I wanted her, none of you louts would have a shot in hell." He laughed raucously and strode off. Someone slammed the door. Abby crawled out from under the bed, bringing with her dust, gravel, three rubber ducks, and several pencils with tooth marks. She stood up, brushed herself off, and turned to Neil.

"Are you missing a shoe?"

"Ye- how did you know?"

Abby laughed. "Check under Todd's bed." Todd blushed. She flounced down, on top of the bed this time, and blew her curly hair out of her face a bit angrily. "Hopkins is wrong, you know. Every single one of you has a better shot than him, the lout!" Except Cameron, she thought to herself, but chose tactfully not to mention that. Neil, Knox, Pitts, and Meeks laughed, Cameron looked at his friends to see if she was kidding, Todd blushed even darker and became seriously interested in his shoes. Charlie alone seemed excited, as he clambered onto the bed next to her.

"You got plans for dinner Friday?"

"Yeah, I've got a hot date with Mr. Nolan." The boys laughed and Abby was happy the topic had been diffused. Neil was giving her sidelong looks and Todd appeared to be trying to unravel Neil's scratchy green blanket. "Guess I should go get some studying done, who knows how long this meeting with Nolan will take tomorrow. Someone check the hall?" Meeks did, and Abby skipped off to do some homework.

3:30PM, the next day

Abby knocked timidly at the door to Nolan's office.

"Come in!" he bellowed. Abby did. Mr. Nolan was sitting behind his desk, looking miffed, and her father was standing by the window.

"Father?" Abby asked quietly, figuring she shouldn't push it by saying 'Daddy' in front of Nolan. He turned, beaming.

"We're going out. Off campus, dunno where yet, but we are getting out for a bit. He strode across the office and embraced his daughter. "Look at you." He grinned. Abby grinned back, tossing her curls behind her shoulders.

"What time should we be back, sir?" she asked Nolan apprehensively.

"Directly after dinner. I'll not have you missing your studies, Miss Butler. You are both dismissed. The Keatings took no time at all in obeying this order as they raced out the door.

"Oh Abby, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Daddy, but it's great here. All the boys love you, and they're ever so kind." Mr. Keating roared with laughter.

"My dear, you have surrounded yourself with my biggest fan club. And of course the boys are kind, you're the only girl their age that they see on a regular basis. Not to demean them, I'm sure at least some of them are truly kind." he added hastily at the petulant look on Abby's face.

"I like to think they don't just like me because I'm a girl. Some of them hardly seem to notice."

"Abby, you're friends with Charlie Dalton. Trust me; no one's forgotten your sex." Laughing and chatting, father and son strode off campus arm in arm. From a third floor window, Todd Anderson (who was skipping soccer) watched mystified as to what could possibly be happening.

**A/N: Huge thanks to Cloudy (HeadinTheClouds13) for letting me borrow what was under Todd's bed. Go check out her amazing fics!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own, yadda yadda.**

If any of the Poets besides Todd had had something on his mind, it would have been immediately obvious. However, although the attentive observer may have noticed an especially thoughtful quality added to Todd's usual silence, the boys were anything but overly observant. Also, there were other things for them to worry about, such as the day Neil skived off his afternoon classes and extracurriculars to try out for the Henley Hall play. It was a Friday, and the Poets were savoring the freedom the weekend would allow them in Charlie's room. Abby was curled up in the corner, so that if anyone opened the door they would hide her themselves. She was stealing sidelong glances at Todd, who was staring at his hands. Pitts and Meeks were working on their radio, Cameron was puzzling over a Latin translation, Knox was sighing out the window, and Charlie was attempting to stand on his head.

"Charlie, could you make any more noise when you fall over? If you aren't careful someone's gonna come barging in here to see if you're dead," Meeks said, only a touch sharply. "Besides, we don't want anybody to see Abby."

Abby opened her mouth to remind him of the fact that she was completely invisible once the door opened, but was interrupted by said door banging open and squashing her even farther into the corner. She squeaked, but no one heard her.

"I got the part, I got the part!" Neil's voice was high with excitement. "Charlie, I got the main part! I'm gonna play Puck! Charlie!" There were congratulatory cries and slaps on the back, and in the confusion Abby was completely forgotten. She kicked the door, which had become wedged in an open position.

"Whoops, sorry Ab," Charlie laughed as he pulled the door shut. "Neil crush you?"

"Only a little," said Abby, dusting herself off. "Congratulations, Neil."

Neil grinned like a maniac. Pitts unfolded himself from Meeks' chair and stretched, nearly touching the ceiling. "Dinner, guys?" There was a general murmur of agreement, as usually happens with teenage boys and food. The opened the door and Abby slipped into the crush of bodies with the rest of them, unnoticed. However, she certainly noticed the hand that landed on her shoulder in the midst of the crowd. She turned, fearing the worst, but saw Todd's worried face behind her. He gestured into a side hall with his head, and Abby squirmed through the bodies to get there, with Todd close behind.

"Abby, look..." he trailed off, unsure of where to begin his line of questioning. Abby bit her lip wondering if what she hoped might be true. The look in Todd's eyes didn't exactly look as though he were about to confess his undying love for her, and Abby was something of a realist in those matters.

"Todd, what is it? It's alright, you can talk to me," Abby added in her most reassuring tone.

"It's about Mr. Keating."

Abby was puzzled, but instantly alert. Had Todd noticed something none of the others had? "Why are you only talking to me then? Why not Neil and Charlie, and all the others?"

Todd looked as though he was struggling to get the words out. "Because I was wondering about, uh, Mr. Keating and, um, you." Abby had put on her best puzzled face, but inside she was terrified. "I, uh, I saw you two, a few weeks ago. Walking off to town. Holding hands." Abby burst out laughing when she realized the conclusion Todd had drawn. He was slightly nonplussed by this, and Abby quieted herself quickly. There was nothing to do but tell the truth. At least, she would later reflect, it was Todd, who was possibly the only Poet capable of keeping his mouth shut for more than three minutes at a time.

"Listen Todd, can you keep a secret?" At Todd's nervous expression, she quickly added "Not the one you think! It's nothing so bad, but it really can't get out." He nodded, still nervous, but seemed willing to listen. "Look, Butler isn't my real last name. It's- it was- my mother's maiden name. My surname is actually Keating." Todd was shocked.

"So he's your father?" Abby nodded. "Geez, you must think I'm really dumb."

"Todd, no! I could never think that, you are the only reason I'm passing chem." A shadow of a smile appeared on Todd's face.

"Don't flatter me, that's all Neil. Come on, it's left handed spaghetti night!" The two teenagers raced out of the side corridor and towards the Main Hall, unaware of the stern eyes watching them from balcony. These eyes, and the bow-tied body there were attached to, followed the theme of the night in drawing the wrong conclusion


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own any poets or poetry. **

**A/N: I have completely forgotten where I was going to go with this story, so I'm just going to go with what seems logical. Feel free to inbox me with suggestions! Also, I'm making the assumption that the other teachers would know that Abby and Keating are related, sorry if that contradicts anything.**

"McAllister, please! You don't know Abigail like I do, and she wouldn't do something like that!"

"Keating, I saw her with the younger Anderson boy. She's a sweet girl and a great student, and I know her circumstances aren't exactly ordinary which is why I came to you and not straight to Nolan, but you can't deny how it looks."

"Things are not always as they seem," John Keating paced his tiny office back and forth. "Look, would you think anything of it if it had been two of the boys late to dinner?"

"John, of course not. That's exactly the point; these boys don't know how to control themselves around women. I'm a bit worried is all."

"Please, let me talk to her first. Don't say anything to Nolan, not yet. I'd like to ascertain," Keating's voice broke slightly, "whether anything untoward is going on. I'll tell you if it is, I promise, and we'll take the matter to Nolan."

"Fair enough. Keating, I swear I'm not doing this to make you miserable. I just need to know that it's being dealt with."

"It will be," said Keating, going to his desk and sitting down. McAllister, taking the hint, turned to leave. "David?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for giving me a chance to talk to my daughter. You won't regret it."

McAllister smiled. "I know."

"Alright class, get out of here. It's a Friday afternoon, I'm sure you all have plans." Keating dismissed his class with a wave of his hand. The happy seniors got up, chattering.

"Hey, Abby! You wanna have a study session tonight?" Neil's eyebrows danced, and Abby knew he meant a Poets' meeting.

"Gosh Perry, you failing Latin again already?" Neil laughed at her response and grabbed her elbow. Another boy hollered from across the room.

"Hey, you sure you want to study with golden boy there? I'm sure I've got some more interesting things for you to… study!" He slapped five with his friends.

"Ew," Abby murmured under her breath. She turned to go with her friends when she heard her name from the front of the classroom.

"Ms. Butler, if you'd stay a moment? I have a few things to discuss."

Abby glanced back at her father and then shrugged at her friends. "I'll meet you guys later I guess. Bye!"

"You want me to wait?" Todd tilted his head towards her.

"I'm alright," Abby grinned at Todd's concern. "Seriously, I'll be fine. Meet you outside?"

"Sure." The boys walked out, and Abby turned to Mr. Keating.

"What is it?"

Keating exhaled slowly. "Abby, look. Will you be straight with me for a moment?"

"Of course Mr. Ke- Dad."

"You and these boys- Sweetie, this is hard- there's nothing, uh, inappropriate going on is there?"

"Daddy! Ew, no. They're just my friends."

"All of them?"

"Yes Dad, I swear."

"Someone saw you with Mr. Anderson."

Keating was relieved that the look that came to her face was puzzlement, not shame.

"Todd and I are just friends, really. What did they see happening?"

"You were running off down a hall when you should have been at dinner, and holding hands. Can you explain that?"

Now a blush crept onto Abby's young face. "Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry. I – he saw you and I going off the other weekend. He was asking questions and the only thing I could think of was to tell him the truth. We had to be alone, obviously, and he was a little freaked out so I just dragged him to dinner."

Mr. Keating ran his hand through his hair, exhaling slowly. He'd known, deep down, that there was no way their secret would stay under wraps forever. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon. "It's just Anderson, right?"

Abby grinned and nodded. She saw in her father's face the same conclusion that she had drawn, that if any Poet were to be trusted with this it was reserved, intelligent, adorable Todd. She realized a moment later that it was doubtful her father thought of Todd as "adorable," causing a slight blush to rise on her cheeks, but luckily Mr. Keating was too preoccupied to notice. "Don't worry Daddy. It'll be fine."

"Listen, Ab. I don't want you alone with one boy, ever. You know I trust you but we do need to keep up appearances. Also, try to toe the line. This 'study session' you were talking about better be taking place in a public and well lit area!"

Abby fought to keep the red from her cheeks. "Okay."

"Promise me?"

"I promise." She could barely choke the words out. A hot knot of tears was pushing towards her eyes and she just wanted to leave before the broke free. "Need anything else?"

"I love you Abby."

"Love you too," she called over her shoulder as she walked out, measuring every step to keep herself steady. When she reached the hallway she took off, letting her feet carry her to her room where she threw herself down on her bed and bawled. There was no way in hell she was going to break her promise to her father, but that meant giving up so much. "God damn it!" she shrieked into her pillow, incorrectly assuming that all the boys would be at dinner so no one would hear her. She didn't know how much time had passed, but it was probably only a few moments later when there was a hammering on her door.

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," mumbled Abby, wishing whoever it was would just leave. The door creaked open.

"Abby, what's going on?" Neil's voice wavered, obviously uncertain.

"Go away."

"No."

That made Abby sit up, not thinking of her red eyes or wild hair.

"No?"

"Not until you tell me why you were crying." A shadow of a smile danced around Neil's lips.

"I, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, Neil. Please leave."

"I said I wouldn't." Neil let the door swing shut and sat next to Abby on her bed. "Come on Ab, you know you can trust me." He did look trustworthy, thought Abby. He looked sincere and incredibly cute but she still felt her promise to her father tighten around her throat like a noose.

"You need to leave."

"Abby, come on! You can talk to me!"

"I know but it's, um, it's Nolan." The lie came out surprisingly easily. "He was asking some questions so I really can't afford to be caught with a guy in my room. I'll go check the hallway." She stood and walked to the door, opening it on the completely deserted hallway. Neil stood up, but hesitated.

"Will you tell me what's wrong at the meeting tonight?"

"Uh, I can't really go tonight. You know, questions." Neill looked crushed.

"Abby, we've never gotten caught. We'd know if anyone knew."

"Neil, I just can't. Please go now." He gave her a long look, but walked out of her room. "Hey, Neil?"

"Yeah?"  
"Why aren't you at dinner?"

"Practicing my lines," he answered curtly and shut himself in his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Poets or Societies.**

**A/N: I apologize for attempting to write a thoughtful conversation between two teenage boys. I have literally zero experience in being one so I'm doing my best. Sorry if it's unrealistic.**

"What do you mean Abby isn't coming?" Charlie was furious. "Why would she only tell you? And where were you guys at dinner, is that when you had this little private chat?" His eyes widened. "Oh shit, you _were_ both missing at dinner. Have you been hiding something from me Neil Perry?

"Goddammit Charlie, nothing like that is happening! I was practicing my lines and I ran into her, and she said she couldn't make it. She didn't really want to talk about it, alright?"

Charlie took a drag on his cigarette and wiggled his eyebrows. The boys were huddled on the edge of the forest, trying to decide what to do. "I don't know guys, it seems wrong to go without her." Meeks looked around for support.

"She knew about the meeting, so if something came up it isn't our fault. I vote we go." Cameron, ever the antagonist, countered.

The boys went back and forth for a few minutes until they realized both Neil and Todd were being quiet. No one would have noticed if it were just Todd since he was the token quiet one, but Neil's lack of opinion was surprising.

"So, what do you think Neil?" Knox asked, a little hesitantly.

"What? Oh, whatever you guys want." He was clearly distracted by something, and that something made Todd's stomach cramp up. Todd stood abruptly.

"I'm k-kinda tired. I think I'll just head back and sleep." The Poets were so shocked by Todd taking control (in his own fashion) that they all followed him back. Although no one noticed, a few tears slipped out as they crept up the stairs to their hall. Goodnights were whispered and each boy returned to their own room. Todd pulled off his shirt and scrambled into pajama pants before burying his face in his pillow and allowing the tears to fall for real. Neil wrapped himself in a blanket and walked to the window, murmuring Puck's lines.

"Todd."

Todd sniffed hard and tried to sound like he hadn't been crying. "What?"

"I wasn't lying to Charlie. Nothing happened between me and Abby. She was upset so I went into her room but she kicked me out." He paused and laughed slightly. "That's never happened to me before. She said that she couldn't be alone with us anymore, that Nolan was asking questions. I have no idea where the questions came from, it was the first time I'd ever been alone with her."

Classic, thought Todd. Neil had not even an inkling of a thought that maybe it was someone else who was the subject of those questions. If Todd had been anyone else he would have told Neil about the stolen conversation in the hallway, but since he was Todd he simply grunted in agreement.

"I mean, she's a great girl and I'm sure I wouldn't say no to her if it came down to that, but I don't think she's interested. In me, at least. What do you think?"

Todd couldn't hold back a snort. "What girl isn't interested in you? I mean, who else would she look at? She hates Cameron, Charlie's too forward, Pitts and Meeks are way too awkward, and Knox is totally in love with someone he's spoken to once in his life. And we're pretty much the only guys she spends any time with, so it's one of us or a teacher!"

"You seriously think she might be into a teacher?!"

"Jesus Neil, no! Do not start that rumor or you will ruin her life. I'm explaining to you that there's no way in hell that she would turn you down."

"Well, what about you?"

This drew Todd up short. He didn't want to talk about his own feelings for Abby. "What about me?"

"Do you think she might be interested in you?"

Todd laughed humorlessly and rolled over. "Girls don't like me."

Neil turned and faced Todd. "That's ridiculous. Of course girls like you, we just happen to be at a school with a pretty insufficient sample size. Besides, how do you know she isn't interested in you? You ever ask her?"

"No Neil, I never asked her! It's pretty obvious that she doesn't."

"I disagree. I think it's pretty obvious that you like her but she obviously hasn't noticed."

Todd sat up angrily. "What makes you think that?"

Neil laughed. "Come off it, Anderson. You barely speak in front of her, even less than usual. You're always blushing, stuttering, all that. Although by that logic I guess you have a thing for Keating as well…" Neil trailed off, toying with this new development. "I'm kidding. But seriously, anyone can see it except Abby herself. It's a girl thing I guess."

"I'm going to sleep Neil." Todd rolled back towards the wall, needing to process this new development. He had thought that he'd kept his feeling well hidden, but to hear Neil tell it the whole school knew.


End file.
